Modern adaptive headlight systems such as e.g. high beam assistants with a gliding headlight range adapt to the current traffic conditions by changing the illumination characteristic. A camera is used in such systems to detect preceding and forthcoming vehicles and to determine their position. By means of this information the headlight can then be adjusted such that a maximum illumination takes place without dazzling the other road users. However, a misaligned headlight can lead to an unintentional dazzling, as not the predefined range is illuminated. Usually, a headlight adjustment is effected in a garage with a headlight adjusting device. It is disadvantageous with this method that a headlight adjustment is combined with time and costs for the vehicle owner.